It's Yours
by Wannabe-Fantasy
Summary: Sierra and Fred have been together for a few years now. Everything has been fine, until a taunt from Draco Malfoy causes the past to be dragged up... Rated T for minimal swearing. One-shot, quite short! For everyone who refuses to accept Fred's death!


**Hello everyone! I'm back after a **_**very **_**long time away. This about my OC Sierra Carlston and my favourite Weasley brother :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, or plots associated with the name. I simply created an OC (Sierra) to write about to keep the magic going in my own head. Basically- I don't own Harry Potter, but I did make up Sierra.**

**Please ignore Fred's death! **

* * *

**Background: Sierra Carlston. She is a good friend of the Golden Trio's, despite being a Slytherin. She was in the same year as them at school and helped them on more on one occasion with their Horcrux hunting, as she had familial ties. Her parents disowned her in her sixth year because of her loyalty to Dumbledore and her friendship with Harry Potter. Mrs Weasley offered her a place to stay, which is where she became even closer with Fred...**

FOUR YEARS AFTER THE WAR

'I can't believe this,' fumed Fred Weasley as he rounded on his pregnant fiancée,pinching the bridge of his nose. '_When _exactly were you going to mention that little 'fling' with _Draco fucking Malfoy?'_

Sierra toyed with the blonde curls and watched him wearily as he paced around the sitting room of their apartment, occasionally darting furious looks at her. He stopped in front of her, and stared at her blankly. 'Well Sierra? Are you even going to try and explain?' He was so angry he could barely think straight, the look in that little bastard's eyes as he taunted Fred about having 'had' Sierra first was tearing him apart. He couldn't deal with the thought of another man touching her like that or holding her close afterwards... it made him feel ill. She wasn't anyone elses, she sure as hell wasn't Draco Malfoy's, she was _his._

'Fred...', Sierra breathed. He resumed his pacing as she straightened up, finally pissed off with his over reacting. 'It was before you and I were together. It ended just as we started being friends. We were in _sixth year! _You weren't even in Hogwarts! And we were just fooling around, it didn't mean anything!'

'_No,_ Sierra. The fact that he was able to say that to me today, say those things about you, that only _I_ should ever know? That means something. I mean, what the hell were you thinking?'

'I was thinking that I was seventeen years old, upset because my family had turned their backs on me, worried about what was going to happen next, frightened for Harry and he was just there, Fred! It wasn't love! It wasn't even lust, I just wanted to forget! And I think he did to.'

Fred whirled and stood close to her. '_Do not_ defend him right now!' 'I'm not Fred, I'm just trying to make you see that it didn't mean anything! I didn't love him like that! He was a friend, and he was just there!' 'Yes, but did you ever consider it meant more to him? Maybe he didn't see it as just that. Christ, I saw his face today when he saw us Sierra, he thinks you belong with someone like him!' Fred bellowed, slamming his hand down on the mantle.

'What?! Someone who's ridiculously rich and has a pristine bloodline? Someone who is also never going to treat me as good as you do? Someone who will never look at me the way you do? Merlin, Fred why can't you get this?' Sierra screeched as she grabbed his upper arm. 'It was just _sex_-' at this Fred flinched-'so yeah, maybe your male macho pride thing you Weasley boys are so fond of is making it hard for you to accept that I was with someone before you! But it was _never _the way it is when I'm with you Fred!'

Fred sat down heavily, his head in his hands. He knew he was being unreasonable. He had been with other girls, he had no reason to expect her to never been with someone else. It wasn't just that though. The ferret was right. She did belong with someone better. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was doing amazing. He knew he and George were going to be well off in the near future, it was proved by the numbers. But she was used to more. She had everything she wanted from she was no age. And no matter how much she insisted all she wanted was him and their baby, he still felt guilty. He shook his head slowly and looked at her.

She kneeled down infront of his crumpled figure on the sofa and grabbed his hands in her own significantly smaller ones. She smiled weakly at him. 'When I'm with you, I feel safe. I know that you think I don't belong with you. No, don't look at me like that! I've heard you talking to George about it. But Fred, I do! I love you so much, and I know you love me too. I know that you'll protect me. I can feel it when you tell me stories of when you were kids to distract me after I've had a nightmare. I can feel it when you do the small things that you know make me smile, like have candles at dinner or light the fire for when I get home! And I believe it when you tell me that you'll never leave me,' she sniffled. 'And I should believe you, right?'

His head snapped up and he cupped her face with his hands. He leaned towards her and placed a slow, gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back, running his fingers through her hair and whispered, 'Yes.' He cleared his throat and shook his head. 'I'm sorry. I just... get paranoid that you'll realise you can do better than a Weasley and when he said it today... I lost it.'

She looked at him for a minute before speaking. 'No, Fred. You are the best out there, and the only man I could ever imagine myself with. You just need to remember, it isn't Draco's last name I'm taking; it's yours. It isn't his bed I sleep in every night; it's yours. And it isn't his baby I'm carrying,' she paused and lifed his hand to place on her small baby bump, 'it's _yours_.'

He smiled smugly at her and looked down at the bump that was slowly forming under her shirt. He looked back up at her eyes and she was smiling a watery smile back at him. 'I love you, Fred.' He stroked the overflowing tears off her cheeks and stood up pulling her up with him. 'I love you too, Si.' He beant down and kissed her, as she pulled him closer. He pulled back to look at her seriously.

'But I swear, if that little bastard ever looks at you like that again, I'm getting Pidwigeon to peck off his-'

_'FRED!'_

* * *

**Ooh, the ending makes me cringe. I hate the ending. I apologise :S**_  
_

**Please review if you liked it! And tell me what you think of Sierra! I'd love to write more on her and Fred if anyone has any suggestions?**

**Thank you all!**

**J x**


End file.
